herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aya (Assassin's Creed)
Aya of Alexandria was a Greco-Egyptian agent to Cleopatra VII, the last pharaoh of Egypt, and the wife of Bayek, and the deuteragonist of Assassin's Creed Origins. After she joined the Hidden Ones and founded a new bureau in Rome, Aya cast away her former identity and took a new name: Amunet. Biography Life in Siwa Half-Greek and half-Egyptian, Aya was born in Alexandria where she was one of the most respected members of her community. She later moved to Siwa at an early age to live with her aunt Herit, while her scholar parents stayed in the capital. In Siwa, she became close to the son of the town's protector, Bayek, and by their fifteenth birthday, they were a couple. Bayek's father, Sabu, did not approve of their relationship as he knew that Aya's dream was to settle in Alexandria, and he feared that her mixed heritage would corrupt his teachings. Later, after Bayek left Siwa and Aya to look after his father, Aya followed him and joined his quest for answers. Eventually, the two lovers discovered that Sabu was secretly one of the fabled Medjay and that he was investigating a lethal killer trying to crush the last remnants of the Bloodline. After they escaped the killer sent by the Order of the Ancients, the three of them settled in the desert, where Sabu pushed forward the basic training of his son over the course of several years, as they were now the last two Medjay. In the mornings Bayek would train with his father while for the rest of the day, he would train with Aya, sharing his new knowledge with the agreement of his father. Eventually, Bion, tracked them down again and killed Sabu but they later successfully killed the psychopath in Siwa. After she discovered her pregnancy, Aya renounced her dream to go back to Alexandria to become a scholar, also pushing away her doubts about the Medjay ways, and married Bayek. She later gave birth to their son, Khemu. Fighting the Order In 49 BCE, Khemu was killed by Flavius Metellus in the Siwa Vault below the Temple of Amun. Aya, unable to cope with the lost of her only child and Bayek's thirst for revenge, returned to Alexandria where she joined her cousin Phanos the Younger. There, Aya educated herself at the Library of Alexandria, learning about ancient history, philosophy, mathematics and mastering various languages. At the same time, she plotted to assassinate those who worked for pharaoh Ptolemy XIII, believe them to be responsible for Khemu's death. Aya's brilliant mind and quick wit attracted the attention of Apollodorus, who later introduced her to Cleopatra. By 48 BCE, she eventually became an agent for Cleopatra, and later convinced Bayek to do the same. Her loyalty to Cleopatra strained her marriage with Bayek, but their union would prove instrumental in the formal birth of the Assassin Brotherhood. After Bayek hunted and killed the people he suspected guilty for their son's death, Aya helped cement an alliance between Cleopatra and Julius Caesar, assisting Bayek with smuggling the Queen into Alexandria. A year after discovering the tomb of Alexander the Great, Aya participated in the battle for the city. She had a clear shot at Ptolemy XIII, but chose not to kill him, leaving him to be eaten by the crocodiles in the river. After Cleopatra's ascension to the throne of Egypt, Aya and Bayek were furious to learn that Flavius and Septimius were also members of the Order of the Ancients and thus, directly responsible for murdering their son. With both men under the protection of Cleopatra and Caesar, Aya and her husband decided to take matters into their own hands. After Bayek tracked down and killed Flavius, Aya parted with him on good terms, forming the Hidden Ones. While Bayek stayed in Egypt, Aya traveled to Rome with fellow Hidden Ones Brutus and Cassius. On March 15, 44 BCE, Aya fought and killed Septimius. After helping assassinate Caesar, Aya confronted Cleopatra in her chambers, but gave her a head start to return to Egypt, out of respect for her former employer. Sure enough, on 12 August 30 BCE, Aya, now as Amunet, infiltrated Cleopatra's palace in Alexandria, where she killed her using a venomous asp. When Aya died, her mummy was interred in the same tomb as Bayek, as was common for Egyptian spouses just feet from Bayek's sarcophagus. At some point between her burial and her discovery by Layla Hassan, Aya's sarcophagus fell into a pit, where she remained until Layla found her. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Assassin's Creed Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Fighter Category:Extremists Category:Mentor Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:One-Man Army Category:Lethal Category:Female Category:Spouses Category:Vengeful Category:Warriors Category:Strategists Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Martial Artists Category:Posthumous Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Historical Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Archenemy